Super Duped
Super Duped is the third episode of season one. Synopsis In an effort to impress Suzy's beautiful teacher, Johnny goes along with a gag that he is "Bravo-Man", his superhero alter-ego. However, Johnny will have to prove that he is a superhero when a burglar robs the city bank. Plot Johnny walks down the street towards the grocery store, repeating the items he needs to himself: "a loaf of bread, a container of milk, a stick of butter". He walks past an elementary school, where Little Suzy spots him. She calls out his name and follows him, but Johnny ignores her and continues to repeat the items he needs to himself. Little Suzy believes that Johnny came to her school just to see her, which makes her happy. After a little bit, Johnny notices her and tells her that he needs to pick up some groceries for his mother. Johnny then forgets what he needed to get at the store, and Little Suzy tells him that all of her friends are dying to meet him, especially her teacher, Mrs. Ba-be. Johnny notices her teacher and takes immediate interest in her, believing her name to be "Mrs. Babe". Little Suzy tells Johnny that she can get him into her class if he wanted to meet her, and Johnny says "I guess I could get mama's loaf of butter milk later". Because it is show and tell day at school, Johnny agrees to be Little Suzy's subject, and she tells him to just be his dreamy self. In the classroom, a boy shows the class something his cat coughed up that resembles George Washington. The class becomes disgusted, and Mrs. Ba-be announces that Little Suzy is up next. At a podium, Little Suzy introduces Johnny to be the world's greatest superhero "Bravo-Man". After she announces this, the curtains Johnny stands behind rises, and he stands in a pose which emphasizes the size of his muscles. The class is excited at the sight of a "real superhero". Johnny becomes confused and asks Little Suzy why there are kids with them in the room. Just then, the kids get out of their seats and run up to Johnny, but he pauses them, telling them that he isn't exactly a real superhero, which the class doesn't believe. Mrs. Ba-be then goes up the Johnny and tells him that she has a thing for real strong superheroes, which excites Johnny. He asks the class if they want to see him comb his hair really fast, which he does to the class' applause, and then flexes his muscles. Outside, a woman cries out that the Aron City Bank is being robbed, which excites the class because they get to see Bravo-Man in action. Johnny tells Little Suzy that she will pay for what he has to do. Johnny and the class goes outside to the bank, where police cars are lined up. An officer tells Johnny and the others that they have to step back from the scene, but the class reassures them that Johnny is a superhero. The police force believes them, and they decide to leave and go out to lunch, leaving the worried Johnny responsible for what happens. Little Suzy runs up to Johnny and tells him that the robber goes by the name of Sweet Cheeks, the candy powered villain. Mrs. Ba-be tells Johnny that she loves a man who stands up to super-villains, giving Johnny the confidence to approach the scene. Sweet Cheeks excitedly skips out of the bank entrance with money bags in his hands, and Johnny attempts to stop him but is pummeled by the robber. When the puff of smoke from their fight clears, half of Johnny's face is in the ground. He pops out, and the kids believe that Johnny was letting Sweet Cheeks think he was getting away. Little Suzy tells Johnny that he can stop if he wants, since she already got an A on her project. But Mrs. Ba-be tells Johnny that what he did was very brave, making him want to continue. Johnny tells Little Suzy that he will get her an A+. Downtown, Sweet Cheeks skips down the street, telling himself how he loves to steal. Johnny approaches Sweet Cheeks and threatens to punch him. Sweet Cheeks pulls out his licorice whip and ties Johnny up, throwing him into a brick wall. The kids do not lose faith in Johnny, and believe that he will get out of the whip. Sweet Cheeks is then seen levitating a candy store above himself, allowing all of the pieces of candy to fall into his sack. Johnny approaches him once more and slips into his martial arts gi, but Sweet Cheeks effortlessly kicks him in the gut which launches Johnny into an open drain. Little Suzy approaches Sweet Cheeks and asks him if he is the evil villain, and the robber tells her that he bets she is frightened of him. Little Suzy tells him that she is, and tells him that it would really scare her if he backed up towards the manhole. Sweet Cheeks agrees, and Johnny sticks his head out of the drain. He tells himself that it is his chance to catch Sweet Cheeks, but fails to do so when a rat from the sewer crawls up his pants and bites him. Johnny squeals in pain and is launched into space and back down into mud. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1